warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Le Spoof of Le Warriors: 3
Berrynose: And the winner of the Let's Impress Firestar Talent Show is................................................. Crowd: ;_____; TWO HOURS LATER: Berrynose:..................................................................................... DAISY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crowd: WHAT??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Berrynose: Votes for Sandstorm: 3. Sandstorm: -__- Berrynose: Cinderpelt: 7,682. Cinderpelt: xD Berrynose: And for Daisy....................... 267,849,839,367,783,832,867! Crowd: O.o Daisy: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, boi. Firestar: 8D Love you sweetie pie Daisy: *shakes butt* Firestar: *giggles* Crowd: WE WANT REFUNDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Berrynose: Uh, sorry bu- Crowd: *turns into angry mob and runs Berrynose over while waving pitchforks* Thistleclaw: *appears* *eats popcorn* This is AWESOME! Brokenstar: *smug* I knew that makeup was good. 83 Thistleclaw: *tiny sniffle* If only Snowfur was here to see this.... Snowfur: *appears* SUGGLYBUGGLYKINS!!!!!!!!!!!! Thistleclaw: WOOGLYBOOGLYBEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chessy slow-motion-runny-hug* Cherrypaw: Thistleclaw and Snowfur, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- Brambleclaw: W!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone except him: ........................ Brambleclaw: What? Nighty: ANYWAYS! Thistleclaw: Oh sweetcheeks, I'll never let you go, EVER AGAIN! Snowfur: I love you so much Thistleclaw: I love you too Hawkfrost: It's not true love if it's in a spoof. I learned that the hard way...... Lionblaze: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, FIGAROFIGAROFIGAROFIGAROFIGAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Everyone: WHAT?! Lionblaze:FIGAAAAAAAAAR- oh sorry, I just like singing. :D Everyone: -_- Sandstorm: Well, if nobody appreciates me, I'll just go date....... uh.......... BRIARLIGHT! Briarlight: Uh, hehe, I'm a, uh, meddy cat, and that's kinda, hehe, uh against the, uh, code. Yeah! Sandstorm: Ughh. Fine., I'll date...Mousefur? Mousefur: COME AT ME! Everyone: EWWW!!!!! Graystripe: Nighty, aren't you going to do anything about this??!!! Nighty: *looks up from reading Ancient Powers* Dowhatnow! OH! SANDSTORM, DATE A TOM YOU CREEPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandtsorm&Mousefur: Aww.... Lionblaze: FIIIIIIIIII- Everyone: SHUT UP!!!!!!! Lionblaze: *wails* SISSY, THEY SAID A BAD WORD! Hollyleaf: Shh, it's okay. Shh.......... Jayfeather: OMSC I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hollyleaf: Well, I'm not. DEAL WIF IT. Everyone: Hollyleaf, you are so awesome, we're gunna worship you instead of StarClan! StarClan: -___- Hollyleaf: Urr.... coolio! FOLLOW THE WARRIOR CODE!!!!!!!!! Everyone: YES, GRAND MASTA (lol, Talon!) Hollyleaf: I AM HOLLYSTAR!!!!!!!!! Ferncloud: HOLLYSTAR, I JUST HAD MORE KITS! Everyone: AGAIN???!!!!! Hollystar: Ohhhhh joy! I'm gunna name them! Ferncloud: But they're my kits! Hollystar: WHO CARES!!!!! *skips into the nursery* Hmm, I'll name the black one with yellow eyes Nightkit. The gray tabby with green eyes I'll name Stormkit. The silky brown tortie with beautiful sparkling blue eyes, a white chest, white paws, and a beautiful slender head.... hmm, what should I name her? Ferncloud: What about Windkit? Hollystar: NAH, I'LL NAME HER FLIPFLOPKIT! Welcome to the world, Flipflopkit! Ferncloud: -____- Hollystar: xDDDDDDD Ferncloud: I give up. *runs back to the old territory and jumps off a cliff* Hollystar: Aww, we just lost a kit machine. Good thing we have Daisy as a backup. Flipflopkit: *mewl* Everyone: Awwwww Hollystar: Oops! I forgot to appoint a deputy! Hmmm.... who should I appoint... Lionblaze: I'm your brother! Me! Fallen Leaves: I'm your companion! Me! Leafpool: I'm your mom! Me! Hollystar: Leafpool, why are you even here? GO TO WINDCLAN AND KICK NIGHTCLOUD'S BUTT LIKE YOU REALLY WANT TO. Leafpool: Good idea! *runs off* Hollystar: Lionblaze, you used to have a crush on a WindClan cat, and that's against the warrior code. LEAVE! Lionblaze: *sniffles* Bu... bu.... *walks off* Hollystar: And that leaves Fallen Leaves.... hmm........ nope. I want Sticky as deputy! Jayfeather: But Sticky's at the bottom of the lake broken in half! Hollystar: Humm..... BLOSSOMFALL, GO FETCH STICKY FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE! MOUSEWHISKER, GO STEAL SUPER GLUE FROM TWOLEGS! Mousewhisker&Blossomfall: Okay! *runs off* A COUPLE MINUTES LATER.... Blossomfall: *coughs up water* I got *cough* Sticky! *cough* Mousewhisker: I got Super Glue! But the Twolegs took me somewhere and put something in me called a Microchip..... Hollystar: GET OUT OF CAMP!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE!!!!!!!!! Mousewhisker: *sighs* *leaves* Hollystar: *glues Sticky back together* There we go! Cinderheart, my top hat! Cinderheart: *gives Hollystar a top hat* Hollystar: *puts top hat on Sticky* Stiiiiicky the stiiiiick, was a jolly, happy, souuuuuul, with a corn cob pipe and a button noooose, and two eeeyes, made ouuuut of coaaaaaaal....WELL, SING WITH ME!! ThunderClan: STIIIICKY THE STIIIICK, WAS A JOLLY HAPPY SOUUUUUUL, WITH A CORN COB PIPE AND A BUTTON NOOOOOOSE, AND TWO EEEYES, MADE OUT OF COAAAAAAAAAL Sticky: *jumps up* Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Hollystar: Good, he's alive! NOW GIMME MY TOP HAT BACK! Sticky: *gives top hat* Hollystar: Okay. Sticky, I name you Stickystick, warrior of ThunderClan, blah blah blah, Stickystick, I name you deputy, StarClan hear and apporve, yadda yadda yadda.... Okay! Stickystick, you're my deputy now! Stickystick: *evil chuckle* Now I can continue with my plan..... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN LE SPOOF OF LE WARRIORS: 4! Category:Le Spoof of Le Warriors